


国际奶茶日

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, bubble tea, happy national bubble tea day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 4月30日是国际奶茶日。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 35





	国际奶茶日

**Author's Note:**

> *30分钟极速短打产物
> 
> *4月30号是国际奶茶日喔
> 
> *人在枫叶国，超想bbt，呜呜呜
> 
> *美好属于他们，ooc属于我
> 
> *ebe无差

Brett这天早上一睁眼就要往奶茶店冲。eddy迷迷糊糊还没清醒过来的时候，Brett就已经穿好了衣服，站在床边要去掀他的被子。  
「干嘛啦？」eddy的声音还掺着浓浓的睡意，他紧紧地把被子裹在身上，双手扯住被子的一角，皱着眉头和床边神采奕奕的Brett进行被子拔河。「这么早要去哪里？」  
「dude, 今天是national bubble tea day诶！」Brett手上一个用力，eddy被被子裹挟着打了个滚，人留在了床上趴成一个大字，黑白花纹的布料则全部落在了地上。  
「唔呃…什么？」eddy的脸陷在枕头里，声音被棉花过滤成模糊的喉音。  
「去——买——奶——茶——啦——」Brett拿起另一个枕头，狠狠抽了eddy的屁股。  
/  
「好多人啊…果然奶茶最近超热门的诶。」eddy抬手压了压头顶的渔夫帽，环顾着奶茶店等候区熙熙攘攘的人群。  
一旁的Brett打开手机上的菜单，熟练地点了大杯半糖去冰加芝士奶盖多加珍珠的波霸奶茶，然后把手机往eddy手里一塞。  
「诶？我不用，你下单吧。」eddy把手机还了回去，笑嘻嘻地看着一脸惊愕的Brett。  
「bro你确定？」  
「真的啦。我控制体重。」eddy伸出右手食指戳戳Brett脸上的苹果肌。「倒是你，最近好像瘦了一大圈诶。」  
「太久没有奶茶喝，思念成疾了。」Brett推了推眼镜，没有制止eddy的动作，面无表情地下了单。  
「好吧，那今天放纵一次喔。」eddy收回手，趴在桌子上，自下而上地用狗狗眼看着Brett。  
/  
「奶盖好厚！」Brett拿到他的奶茶，厚厚白白软软的奶盖趴在浅褐色的奶茶顶上，他的眼睛里兴奋得几乎要蹦出亮晶晶的星星。  
「看起来好棒诶。」eddy坐在旁边，依然是趴在桌上看他。其实他早上没怎么睡醒，眼眶似乎还有些酸。  
「要喝一口嘛？」每次eddy都会从Brett的那杯里一口吸溜掉小半杯，Brett本来铁下心绝对不给eddy分一口，但是看着那双眼角氤氲着睡意的狗狗眼在金丝眼镜后面眨巴眨吧地看着他，他的心理防线不攻自破。  
「不用。你喝吧。」eddy撑起身子，把手臂搁在Brett所坐的椅背上，别过脑袋不看Brett。  
Brett挑着眉毛把奶盖挨到唇边，狐疑地从杯沿顶端偷偷看着eddy。这家伙，偶尔这么大度，肯定又是在打什么鬼点子了。他倾斜杯身，咸香的奶盖触及舌尖，是他熟悉而热爱的奶茶混着奶盖，在味觉神经上奏响一个和谐的双音。清凉的液体带着红茶的清香把他带上糖分高潮，沉浸在余韵里的Brett却撞上eddy突然凑上来的脸。  
「bro你凑这么近干嘛——」Brett吓了一跳，嘴角蹭上杯沿溢出的奶盖。  
Eddy没说话，唇瓣撞上Brett带着白色泡沫的嘴角。两个人在淡淡的芝士味里交换了一个带着凉意的浅吻。  
「快乐国际奶茶日，Brett。」eddy的眼睛笑成弯弯的弧度，侧身躲过Brett呼过来的巴掌。  
「你这家伙从一开始就想占我便宜了不是？」

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 请问垃圾文手可以拥有kudos吗（不


End file.
